Fantasmas en una noche sin luna
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Luna Lovegood era la tercera mujer más buscada de Inglaterra. El día que fue capturada, algo cambió en ella. Después de todo, siempre fue una persona soñadora e ingenua que creía en un mundo más grande que ella. Conoció la prisión y la tortura, hasta que comenzó a ver la muerte y ella se sentó a hablarle. Para: Nathiiita-DH.


**Fantasmas en una noche sin luna**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia fue escrita para el __"Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Para:** Nathiiita-DH.

**Petición:** Difícil: Los malos ganaron y el mundo mágico fue devorado brutalmente. El poder fue tomado sin ningún tipo de consideración, la contemplación no existiría nunca más. Algunos intentaron, lográndolo, huir, pero otros… otros fueron noqueados y secuestrados: hombre y mujeres vulnerados en todos los aspectos. Habían confiado en Harry y en sus capacidades, en su suerte y sus infinitas ganas de liberarlos de Voldemort. Solo quedaba sobrevivir. Y, Luna siempre fue una chica soñadora e ingenua en un mundo demasiado grande para sus propias ideas. El día que fue secuestrada algo cambió en ella y fue creciendo día a día. Cinco años después de todas las brutalidades que ha tenido que padecer, solo desea morir. Por más que su mente ha bloqueado los momentos más terribles, quiere que sus días acaben lo más pronto posible y es que el dolor puede apagar la luz de las personas más buenas, es eso o volverlos locos. Luna comienza a creerlo fervientemente cuando ve en los pasillos al fallecido Theodore Nott hablándole. Viéndose tan tangible y real cuando abre su celda y la abraza por las noches, llorando juntos en algunos momentos, riendo o hablando cuando la locura rasga su mente. Sí, Luna cree que está loca, pero eso es mejor que bloquear completamente todo y entregarse en bandeja de plata a los Mortífagos. ¿Cómo pueden bloquear todo tan fácilmente?, se pregunta cada noche cuando ve a chicas o chicos yendo con ellos sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

* * *

**I. El día que Luna Lovegood fue capturada**

Se encontraba arrebullada debajo del último peldaño de la escalera, con el corazón martilleándole dentro del pecho e inundándole la cabeza con su latido. Luna Lovegood contuvo la respiración, sintiendo cómo la tensión amenazaba con explotar fuera de su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

Los pasos se iban acercando a ella, acompañados de una voz masculina que no dejaba de interrogar.

—Sus vecinos aseguran haber visto a una chica rubia, no más de veinte años, alta y delgada. La descripción coincide con el físico de Luna Lovegood, la tercera mujer más buscada de Inglaterra. De estar escondiendo a una fugitiva del Régimen, sería condenada a prisión. ¿Cómo te declaras?

—Inocente —respondió Lisa Turpin, su vieja compañera de Hogwarts, antigua integrante del Ejército de Dumbledore—. No amparo fugitivos de la ley. Soy respetuosa y colaboradora del Régimen.

Lisa Turpin se protegía bajo la apariencia de una controladora de plagas y, ocasionalmente, brindaba pistas levemente verdaderas para que los mortífagos la tuvieran como alguien de confianza. Pero, en realidad, Lisa Turpin prestaba su domicilio para ocultar fugitivos de Azkaban. Luna había llegado a su casa hacia pocas semanas, cuando el hogar de Bill y Fleur Weasley dejó de ser seguro para ella.

El Ejército de Dumbledore aún latía, se seguía perpetuando a través de los cabecillas que organizaban pintadas en el Callejón Diagon, redadas e interceptaban las comitivas de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Y eso les había colocado una diana en la cabeza. Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood se separaron y juraron que ninguno sabría el paradero de otro, de modo que si uno era capturado, no caería la rebelión.

Y el hogar de Lisa Turpin fue seguro hasta que Luna cometió el error.

Había salido al balcón, buscando aire vivificante que la hiciera seguir de pie. Estaba tan acostumbrada a esconderse, a huir, a desaparecer, que extrañaba cómo se sentía el aire fresco entrando en sus pulmones, en un momento de calma. Pero la habían visto y habían alertado a las filas oscuras.

—Si no tiene nada que ocultar, no tendrás ningún inconveniente en que revisemos su propiedad.

—No tengo nada que ocultar, Lestrange —murmuró apretando los dientes—. Pero, si tan seguro estás que vas a encontrar algo aquí, adelante. Revisa tanto como quieras.

Cuando Lisa pronunció esas palabras estaba segura que jamás detectaría el hechizo que la ocultaba, que nunca buscarían debajo de la escalera. Pero se equivocó y la suerte de Luna quedó condenada.

Rabastan Lestrange subió y bajó la escalera, y ella sintió el polvo cayendo sobre su cabeza. Era gris sobre el oro de su cabello. Cerró los ojos una vez más y contuvo el aliento, sabiendo que el más ínfimo sonido podía delatarla.

—¿Has encontrado algo, Lestrange? Quizás está oculta en mis tazas de té.

Inesperadamente, él soltó una carcajada.

—Me agradas, Turpin. A veces eres tan ocurrente. Pero, ¿sabes cómo sé que mientes? —Ella debió haber negado con la cabeza porque Luna no escuchó su voz—. Porque todos mientes y a mí me gusta desbaratar mentiras. Y estás tan segura de que no vamos a encontrar nada que me hace pensar que, efectivamente, Luna Lovegood está aquí. Y, teniendo en cuenta mis experiencias anteriores con falsos informantes, diré que tu escondite está a simple vista… Algo que es tan obvio que jamás pensaría en ello.

Golpeó la mano contra la pared, una y otra vez, buscando algún lugar que sonara hueco. Después, avanzó hasta la escalera y saltó en cada uno de los peldaños, esperando que alguno se desmoronara.

Y cuando Luna Lovegood pensó que se marcharía sin un trofeo para llevarle al Señor Oscuro, Rabastan Lestrange se detuvo en la puerta.

—Lisa Turpin quedas arrestada por ocultar a una fugitiva que lidera el Ejército de Dumbledore e integra la Orden del Fénix. —Luego, pareció darle la orden a un compañero—. Está debajo de la escalera.

Después, se escuchó un sonoro golpe y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

* * *

**II. El día que Luna Lovegood llegó a prisión**

Le dieron ropa que le iba demasiado grande y le pusieron un número sobre la piel para identificarla. La celda era minúscula con barrotes gruesos que la lanzaban por los aires cada vez que se aferraba a ellos.

Y pronto descubrió que tenían diferentes formas de convertir aquella prisión en un pasillo del infierno.

A veces la alimentaban; otras veces, los mortífagos se sentaban fuera de las celdas y devoraban tantos alimentos como fuera posible, mientras que el estómago de Luna rugía ante el espectáculo.

En ocasiones, la hacían desnudarse y la bañaban a través de los barrotes, y durante la noche ella tiritaba hasta quedarse dormida. Y en otras tantas, la bañaban con la ropa y la tela se adhería a su piel y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos.

Los interrogatorios eran aún peor. Se escuchaban los gritos a la distancia, gritos desgarradores y agónicos. A Bellatrix le gustaba usar cuchillos, dejaba marcas sangrantes sobre la piel; Rodolphus prefería las maldiciones imperdonables que ya no estaban penadas por la ley.

Siempre eran las mismas preguntas y siempre en el mismo orden. «¿Dónde se esconde la Orden del Fénix?», «¿Sabes dónde está el Ejército de Dumbledore?» y «¿Tienes información valiosa que pueda comprar tu libertad?». Pero ningún prisionero sabía responder a ninguna de esas preguntas y siempre pagaban las consecuencias de su desinformación.

A Rabastan Lestrange le gustaba interrogar a Luna.

—Eres mi favorita, Lovegood —acostumbraba decirle cada vez que iba a buscarla personalmente a su celda—. Nunca ruegas por tu vida. Nunca suplicas. Me encantaría doblegarte pero no encuentro la forma de hacerlo.

—Jamás te voy a suplicar, Lestrange. No te debo nada, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Tu vida se encuentra en mis manos, Lovegood. Podría matarte con mis propias manos, si quiera.

—Pero no quieres hacerlo —respondió a través de los barrotes—. Si quieras matarme, ya lo habrías hecho. En cambio, siempre vienes a buscarme y me tratas hasta con amabilidad.

Él le sonrió como toda respuesta.

—Puedo mejorar tu vida aquí dentro. Podrías tener una celda más grande, comida dos veces al día, tener acceso al baño y ser interrogada una vez por semana —ofreció. Tenía una mirada extraña que le erizaba el vello a Luna—. Pero eso puedo hacerlo a cambio de algo. Información, favores, lo que prefieras darme.

Le rozó el cabello, el mentón y el cuello, más suave que la promesa que le estaba haciendo. Luna se alejó ante su contacto como si la piel le hirviera.

—No tengo nada para ti, Lestrange.

La próxima vez que le tocó el interrogatorio, no fue Rabastan a buscarla sino Bellatrix Lestrange y ella encontró la forma de doblegarla de dolor, de que suplicara por su vida.

—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, Lovegood. ¿Dónde se esconde la Orden del Fénix?

—No sé nada. ¡Lo juro! No nos comunicamos entre nosotros para que los demás no caigan si nos atrapan —dijo con la voz entrecortada. El dolor restallaba en su espalda como un latigazo, una y otra vez—. He pasado meses huyendo… No sé nada… No sé nada…

* * *

**III. El día que Luna Lovegood (casi) enloqueció**

A Luna Lovegood no le gustaba pensar en el día que todo cambió.

«Si vuelvo la vista atrás, estoy muerta», acostumbraba repetirse casi como una plegaria. Solamente se concentraba en el presente y la forma de cambiarlo para que el futuro fuera diferente. Y el ciclo siempre era el mismo: organizar emboscadas, pintadas en el Callejón Diagon y huir cuando los mortífagos le pisaban los talones.

Se había vuelto un trabajo solitario desde que se separó de Neville Longbottom y de Ginny Weasley. «No sé nada… No sé nada», le había jurado a Bellatrix Lestrange hasta que el dolor se había apoderado de su cuerpo. No le mentía. No sabía nada de ellos. Ni de la Orden del Fénix.

Solamente era Luna Lovegood contra el mundo injusto de los mortífagos.

No le gustaba pensar en aquel 2 de mayo de 1998, hasta que llegó su nueva compañera de celda.

Era una chica desvaída que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. El cuerpo no dejaba de temblarle y susurraba palabras que amenazaban con quitarle la cordura a Luna.

—Harry Potter murió. El Señor Oscuro es nuestro nuevo líder y el Régimen pondrá a los magos donde siempre debieron estar —decía para convencerse a sí misma—. Harry Potter murió. La Orden del Fénix es una organización de delincuentes. Harry Potter murió.

Luna colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y comprobó que estaba ardiendo y comenzaba a sudar. Y las marcas en sus brazos denotaban que recientemente había pasado por un interrogatorio.

—Harry Potter murió…

Ella se acercó a los barrotes de la celda y comenzó a pedir por ayuda.

—Los mortífagos ganaron la Batalla de Hogwarts…

—¡Lestrange!

—El Régimen nos protege…

—¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Lestrange!

—¿Qué sucede, Lovegood?

—La chica tiene fiebre, está delirando y puede morir. Tienes que ayudarla.

Rabastan Lestrange observó a su compañera con desprecio y luego sonrió como un cazador con su presa.

—Rose Zelller se encuentra encerrada en un lugar de su propia mente. Lo hace para olvidarse de que es una prisionera. Se está dejando ir —reveló el mortífago. Después, señaló el resto de las celdas—. Mira a tu alrededor. Todos han perdido la esperanza, no hay nada, ni nadie, que los mantenga en pie. La única alternativa que tienen es colaborar con nosotros o dejarse ir y terminar muriendo.

Entonces, Luna comprendió todo.

—¿Por eso la pusieron en mi celda? ¿Para que la vea agonizar día y noche hasta que termine muriendo? —Rabastan asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¡Eres una mierda, Lestrange! ¡Tú y el resto de tus compañeros!

Pero no existía insulto capaz de hacer mella en los mortífagos. Eran seres despiadados que no dudaban en empuñar su varita y sus manos contra ciudadanos inocentes que anhelaban la paz por sobre todas las cosas.

—Harry Potter murió…

—¡Lestrange, haz que se calle!

—Los mortífagos ganaron la Batalla de Hogwarts…

—¡Cállate, Rose! ¡Cállate!

Esa noche, Luna soñó con aquel 2 de mayo de 1998 y la cruenta Batalla de Hogwarts, donde Harry Potter había muerto a manos de Lord Voldemort y, junto con él, toda esperanza del mundo mágico.

* * *

**IV. El día que Luna Lovegood vio a Theodore Nott**

El paso del tiempo en la prisión era algo subjetivo. Allí no se filtraba la luz del sol, por lo que parecía ser de noche continuamente. Los ojos de Luna se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y cuando la llevaban a los interrogatorios con Bellatrix Lestrange, la débil luz del candelabro le escocía la vista.

Rose Zeller no tardó en morir y Luna nuevamente se encontró sola en su celda, sin más compañía que sus propios pensamientos. No había forma de escapar de su propia cárcel mental. Y continuamente recordaba las palabras de Rabastan Lestrange: «la única alternativa que tienen es colaborar con nosotros o dejarse ir».

Y mirar a su alrededor le hacía sentirse todavía más imponentes. Vidas y almas que se marchitaban con el pasar del tiempo hasta consumirse por completo. Eran jóvenes que tenían tanto por vivir y estaban condenados a morir en un lugar oscuro, frío y cruel.

—Debemos mantenernos fuertes para cuando nos liberen —empezó a decir un día, con la vana esperanza de que aquello los levantara, les hiciera soñar con un mundo mejor—. No podemos consumirnos en esta prisión, lejos de nuestros familiares y amigos. Debemos permanecer fuertes…

Pero, a través de los barrotes, nadie respondía a sus palabras. El silencio la envolvía como un perfume pestilente.

Y Rabastan Lestrange, al otro lado de la celda, no hacía más que observa con curiosidad y diversión sus infructuosos esfuerzos.

—No vas a ganar esta lucha, Lovegood. Ya hemos vencido.

«No, no es cierto. Estaremos derrotados cuando el último de nosotros deje de luchar.»

Los días siguientes, la dejaron de interrogar y también de alimentar. Ya no la despertaban en medio de su sueño para bañarla y dejarla tiritando por el resto de la noche. La dejaron abandonada, olvidada a su suerte.

Y Luna empezó a creer sus palabras.

«Harry Potter murió.»

«Los mortífagos ganaron la Batalla de Hogwarts.»

«Estamos derrotados.»

Hasta que una voz la llamó desde la oscuridad y la hizo volver a la realidad.

—No puedes darte por vencida. Tienes que seguir luchando contra la oscuridad.

Al principio, vislumbró una silueta borrosa. Le costó reconocer a quién pertenecía aquel contorno y esa voz que tantas veces había escuchado en Hogwarts, cuando la guerra no había estallado y la paz reinaba.

—¿Eres…? —preguntó con la voz apenas audible—. ¿Cómo estás aquí…?

Él estaba dentro de su celda, junto a ella, pero Luna no podía tocarlo. Cuando intentó hacerlo, su mano lo atravesó. Y entonces se dio cuenta que Theodore Nott no estaba en el mismo mundo que ella, no de la misma forma tangible.

—Aquí morí y aquí me quedé. Aún tengo asuntos pendientes en este mundo.

—¿Cómo moriste?

—Yo eres un mortífago… Hasta que me di cuenta el calvario que vivían los prisioneros aquí abajo. Y ese fue mi error. Sentir empatía por quienes me rodeaban. Pero nunca un error me salvó tanto de la perdición.

Theodore Nott atravesó los barrotes de la celda sin medir una sola palabra más, dejando a Luna con una inexplicable sensación cubriéndole el pecho. Tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle, pero el tiempo no se lo permitió.

Y desde aquel instante, el fantasma del fallecido Theodore Nott no dejó de visitarla.

* * *

**V. El día que Luna Lovegood volvió a tener esperanza**

El fantasma de Theodore Nott la visitaba cuando Luna Lovegood estaba al borde del abismo, a punto de caer en la profunda oscuridad de su mente y entregarse a los brazos de la muerte.

—Tienes que seguir luchando —le susurraba muy cerca de su rostro—. Si te das por vencida, ¿qué impedirá que el resto lo haga?

—Ya se dieron por vencidos hace tiempo.

—No, no lo hicieron. Siguen viviendo porque tú los has inspirado con tus palabras. Eres un símbolo de la resistencia, incluso desde antes de estar aquí.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? Solamente eres un fantasma, Theodore Nott.

—Los escucho hablar en los pasillos, diagramar sus próximos movimientos. Sé que lo que significas para los mortífagos y para el resto de los prisioneros de este sótano.

—¿Cuál es su siguiente movimiento? ¿Por qué no me matan y ya?

—Porque aún tienen la esperanza de que te vengan a rescatar y poder hacer caer al resto del Ejército de Dumbledore. Aunque Lestrange diga una y otra vez que ganaron, no serán vencedores indiscutibles mientras sigan siendo desafiados por los fugitivos de la ley.

—Neville y Ginny jamás serán tan estúpidos como para rescatarme —respondió Luna con la mirada humedecida—. No pueden ponerse en riesgo solamente por mí.

—¿Estás segura de ello? —preguntó el fantasma, pero Luna no le respondió.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el mortífago que traía la comida. Dejó un plato en cada una de las celdas, exceptuando en la de Luna.

—Veo que ya conociste al fantasma del traidor —dijo mirando en dirección a Theodore Nott. El mortífago no parecía contento con su presencia—. Si te ha visitado, seguro estás por morir. Él solamente trae la muerte.

«No es cierto. Theodore solamente me ha mantenido con vida.»

—¿Por qué te ha dicho traidor? —preguntó una vez que el guardia se fue—. ¿Qué hiciste para morir?

—Cómo te dije antes, yo era un mortífago. Era el encargado de custodiar esta prisión, pero fui ingenuo al pensar que ésta era una simple prisión. Cuando descubrí los métodos de los Lestrange para hacer que los prisioneros hablaran y la forma en que todos terminaban muriendo, comencé a hacer algo al respecto.

»Me encargaba de traer personalmente la cena a los prisioneros. Les echaba una poción en la comida que los mantenía muertos por unas horas, las suficientes como para que los demás mortífagos pensaran que habían muerto. Retiraba los cuerpos de la mansión y, cuando los efectos de la poción cesaban, ya se encontraban bastante lejos como para escapar.

»Al principio, lo iba haciendo con una sola persona a la vez. Casi siempre elegía a los próximos que serían interrogados y no sobrevivirían a las preguntas. Pero, conforme fueron muriendo, los interrogatorios incrementaron y tuve que sacar a más personas de aquí.

»Los mortífagos comenzaron a sospechar y luego me descubrieron. Me condenaron a vivir aquí como un prisionero más, sin comida o derecho al baño. Y sin nada, ni nadie, que me mantuviera con esperanza, terminé formando otra realidad en mi mente. Me dejé ir… Morí.

Luna se encontraba atónita ante su confesión. Sabía que la familia Nott era una ferviente partidaria del Señor Tenebroso, pero nunca imaginó que Theodore Nott se arriesgaría por salvar a aquellas personas inocentes que solamente buscaban justicia.

«Murió por salvarlos.»

—Por eso no avanzaste al otro lado —concluyó ella. El fantasma asintió—. Te sientes culpable por no haber conseguido salvar a todos y por eso intentas mantenerme con vida. Para que yo mantenga al resto con esperanza.

Theodore Nott, una vez más, asintió.

—Eres lo único que les queda, Luna Lovegood. Un bastión firme que alumbra en medio de toda esta oscuridad. Si tú, líder del Ejército de Dumbledore, se rinde, ¿qué queda para ellos?

—Quiero mantenerme fuerte —admitió, se mordió el labio—. Pero a veces flaqueó y es cuándo tú apareces.

—Hoy nos dejaremos de ver.

—¿Por qué? Aun no estoy preparada para dejarte ir.

—Ya no me necesitas; ya volviste a tener esperanza. Mi trabajo ha finalizado.

Una explosión retumbo encima de sus cabezas y los escombros cayeron a su alrededor. El fantasma de Theodore Nott desapareció pero dos nuevas figuras se alzaron en su lugar.

Y entonces, Luna Lovegood se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada.

«Sí, son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para venir a rescatarme.»


End file.
